¡Buenas Noches Hillwood!
by Myriamj
Summary: ¡Buenas noches Hillwood! El estelar de mayor éxito en la ciudad, conducido por su anfitrión Gerald Johansen. En esta noche, una entrevistada muy especial: la afamada poetisa H.P.Geraldine.
1. Chapter 1

Otra idea extraña. Sólo para probar cuanto se puede madurar. O no.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!, por supuesto.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Arnold notó la hora y corrió a la sala de estar, para ver lo más cómodo posible uno de sus programas favoritos de televisión. Todo un estelar; muy popular.

Apenas encendió la televisión, la imagen nítida de un cómodo lugar de entrevista apareció mientras una voz profunda se dejaba escuchar:

-"¡Buenas Noches, Hillwood! Con ustedes, su anfitrión, Gerald Johansenn."

Arnold sonrió al ver como su amigo entraba en escena, vestido con un elegante traje gris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¡Buenas noches Hillwood!"- Gerald habló a las cámaras, desde donde debían verlo miles de televidentes -"Ha sido una gran semana, con muchas cosas extrañas ocurriendo. No creo que nadie esperara la lluvia de granizos de ayer. Pero bien, son los extraños regalos del cambio climático. Por otra parte, recientemente se publicó una lista de las últimas tendencias y también ha ocurrido algo muy curioso. Porque aunque muchas personas mostraban preocupación por la pérdida del hábito de la lectura, se ha observado un incremento en la cantidad de personas que leen. Específicamente, de personas que leen poesía. Y curiosamente, a una poetisa en especial, quien ha desafiado con su originalidad y multiplicidad de temas y facetas. Pero parece que poesía no es lo ´único que hace en su vida, ¿o me equivoco? Poetisa, escritora de algunos cuentos infantiles, se dice que filántropa en su tiempo libre…"

Gerald sintió la ansiedad corriendo por su espalda y una pequeña gota de sudor en su rostro. Sólo le quedaba confiar en los chicos de maquillaje para que no se notara. Helga aún tenía un incómodo efecto sobre él, especialmente cuando implicaba el riesgo de revelar aspectos de su intimidad. Con los años, Helga se había suavizado, se habían transformado en amigos, pero ella aún era muy celosa de su privacidad. Y ahora...

-"Bueno, sin más presentación, con ustedes, ¡la poetisa H. P. Geraldine!"

El público que tenía entradas para el show y la máquina de efectos especiales dejaron oír sus entusiastas aplausos. Helga hizo su aparición.

-"Ok. Muchas gracias, han sido todos muy amables. Luego de ese maravilloso aplauso, doy por terminada mi presentación"- dijo Helga con sarcasmo e hizo ademán de retirarse. El público se rió.

-"¡Oh, vamos! No ha estado ni un minuto con nosotros, estoy seguro que todos desean compartir más tiempo contigo, ¿no creen, ustedes?"- preguntó teatralmente Gerald. El público apoyó la solicitud.

-"Ok, nunca he podido ignorar la solicitud de mi público, especialmente si mi sueldo depende de ellos"- añadió Helga con un fingido tono de afecto.

Gerald enrolló sus ojos y tomó asiento para comenzar con la entrevista. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Helga aún de pie.

-"¿Por qué no te sientas?"

-"Porque no me has ofrecido sentarme. ¿Acaso no conoces las reglas de formalidad de todo buen anfitrión, como el ofrecer asiento a sus invitados antes de sentarse él mismo?"

Gerald se esforzó por no elevar los ojos. Sabía que lo iba a molestar, pero ya estaba resignado a ello. Desde que supo que sería su entrevistada. Al menos, la audiencia lo pasaría bastante bien… aunque esperaba que no fuese a su costa toda la noche.

-"Está bien. Toma asiento por favor."- dijo Gerald, pensando en cómo lograría evitar las provocaciones de Helga y sus intentos de que se disculpara, por cualquier cosa, simplemente porque ella disfrutaría demasiado que él le tuviera que pedir disculpas. Más aún, por televisión. Helga se sentó.

-"Muy bien. Comencemos entonces. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Me conocen como H. P. Geraldine, pero puedes llamarme H. P. Geraldine. No debería ser un nombre difícil de recordar."

-"Bueno, imagino que todos tus seguidores no sólo no olvidan tu nombre, sino que éste ya ha sido sinónimo de poesía. Por cierto, escribes muy bien, me encuentro entre tus lectores asiduos"- Gerald la alabó, esperando disminuir el impacto de la siguiente pregunta.

-"Espero que no me estés cortejando"- Helga sonrió.

-"¿Qué? Oh, no"- Gerald se sintió incómodo. ¿Por qué Phoebe era amiga de ella? –"Pero tú sabes, los seguidores generalmente ansiamos conocer ciertas cosas, hechos de la vida de sus escritores favoritos. Más si hay una buena historia tras ellos."

Helga se movió incómoda en su asiento.

-"¿Y el punto es?"- preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre original?"

-"¿De verdad quieres saber eso? Yo pensé que producción ya había hecho su trabajo. ¿Qué están haciendo los periodistas hoy en día? ¿cubriendo deportes?"

-"Sí, producción y el equipo de periodistas hicieron su trabajo, pero sabes que no hay nada como escuchar una historia de la boca de su protagonista."

-"Pensé que a ti te gustaba contar las historias"

-"También puedo escuchar historias. Además, no querrás decepcionar a todos nuestros televidentes."

-"¿Está en el contrato?"- preguntó Helga, simulando derrota.

-"No quería llegar aún a ese argumento, pero sí."

Helga se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego respiró profundo, de manera dramática.

-"Está bien, lo diré, pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto."

-"No te preocupes; de nuestra ciudad no sale"- dijo Gerald sonriendo. Pero se tuvo que corregir -"Por interno me avisan que tengo que rectificar. Gracias a nuestra señal on line, puedo asegurarte que del planeta tierra no sale. A menos, claro, que un astronauta nos esté viendo en órbita."

-"Me lo imaginaba. Eres incapaz de guardar secretos"- dijo Helga, fingiendo pesadumbre –"bien, mi nombre es… Helga Geraldine Pataki."

-"Pensé que había otro apellido."- preguntó Gerald, auténticamente confundido.

-"No en mi nombre original"- Helga sonrió en respuesta. Gerald elevó los ojos.

-"Bien. ¿Cómo Helga Geraldine Pataki se convierte en H.P. Geraldine?"

-"Ah, eso. Fue idea de mi editora, que logró aprovecharse de mi más púber e inocente persona."

-"¿Inocente?"

-"¿Quieres escuchar la historia o no?"

-"Sí, claro."

Helga se acomodó en el asiento. Gerald se sorprendió ligeramente, porque su postura ya era relajada.

-"Como te decía, estaba yo en mi inocente e ingenua adolescencia media, como hoy la llaman, y luego de un concurso, fui contactada para probar con un libro de poemas. Eran poemas de amor. Y tenía que firmarlos con un seudónimo. Yo estaba decidiendo entre la Vieja Betsy o los Cinco Vengadores. Me imagino que no necesito explicar el cariño que uno le tiene a ciertos nombres"- Gerald no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto; Helga continuó.

-"Pero mi editora me aseguró que no calzaban mucho con el perfil de un libro de poemas. Y me habló de marketing y de ventas, y de imagen pública e imagen especular…me habló, me habló, me habló. Debo reconocer que ya estaba cansada de tanto que me habló, así que ingenuamente le pregunté qué proponía. Y ella tomó mi ficha de datos personales y dijo _Geraldine_".

-"¿Y qué pasó entonces?"

-"Le dije que gracias, tomé mi libro sin publicar y me marché".

-"No te gusto la idea"

-"¡Obvio! O sea, ¿conoces otro nombre más cursi? Bueno, está Josephine, Seraphine, pero Geraldine ¡por favor!"

-"Yo me llamo Gerald"

-"Y yo no tengo la culpa de eso"- dijo Helga, con el tono y el gesto de darle sus más sinceras condolencias. Gerald escuchó las risas del público. Al menos, ellos la estaban pasando bien.

-"Ok, ¿qué ocurrió después?"- preguntó Gerald, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

-"Bueno, nada, tú sabes, la tierra siguió rotando, los niños muriendo en África, la capa de ozono disminuyendo…"

-"Contigo. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Cómo finalmente usaste el seudónimo de _Geraldine_?"

-"Yo nunca he usado el seudónimo de _Geraldine_"- dijo Helga con tono ofendido.

-"¿No?"- preguntó Gerald incrédulo. ¿Realmente iba a jugar a eso ahora y con él? Debía estar bromeando. Lo había entendido en su infancia y adolescencia, cuando eran Helga y Arnold. Pero ahora, ellos eran adultos y él no era Arnold. ¡Y el anuncio del programa era que entrevistaría a la célebre poetisa H. P. Geraldine, por amor a Dios! ¡No podía negar que era ella!

-"Mira…"- la voz de Helga era de enojo. Gerald vio asomarse el viejo apodo de infancia, pero no llegó. El tono no era de ira- "Geraldd. Yo no firmo como _Geraldine_. Nunca he firmado con ese nombre y la única vez que di autorización para que se usara sólo esa palabra ligado a mi imagen, fue por una estafa de esos geniecillos de la moda."

-"¿Te refieres a la línea de ropa romántica _Geraldine _de Tadeus&Lloyd?"- dijo Gerald, algo confundido. Los pañuelos de tela bordados costaban una barbaridad y había listas de espera, pero su hija se los había pedido con mucha anticipación para la próxima Navidad. Gerald estaba moviendo todos sus contactos para obtenerlos. Y eso había incluido a la misma Helga a través de su esposa.

-"Sí. Y más te vale no volver a pronunciar eso en mi presencia"- aseguró Helga con voz seria. Gerald tragó saliva. Se preguntó si Phoebe también se encontraría bajo la misma cláusula. Eso explicaría por qué aún no tenía los famosos pañuelos.

-"Ok"- Gerald se sintió un momento desconcertado. Helga sonrió con aires de autosuficiencia.

-"Entonces, regresando a la entrevista"- dijo Gerald; los momentos de desconcierto nunca le duraban mucho –"¿Cómo fue qué H. P. …"

Gerald se detuvo, cuando de pronto tuvo una explicación a todo. No era _Geraldine_ a secas, era _H. P. Geraldine_. Todo tenía sentido.

-"Espera, ¿fuiste y hablaste nuevamente con tu editora, explicándole lo que realmente te molestaba y conversaron y discutieron hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo?"- preguntó Gerald, interrogándose cuántas veces había escuchado ese viejo consejo de boca de su mejor amigo.

-"Sí, y ahí fue que ella se aprovechó de mi púber e inocente persona de entonces."- respondió Helga con un suspiro -"me aseguró que todo iría bien y que podría mantener mi nombre completo…y lo redujo a las siglas iniciales"- Helga dramatizó sentir vergüenza y la sensación de ser abusada. Se notaba que fingía, y que actuaba que fingía sentir eso. El público se rió en respuesta a su actuación. Al menos, Helga permitiría que se rieran de ella de vez en cuando también. Sí, había madurado.

-"Pero parece que efectivamente, muchas cosas fueron bien"- dijo Gerald con tono animoso y conciliador, agradecido profundamente que no toda la noche se reirían a su costa. –"Dime, ¿cuándo se publicó tu primer libro?"

-"Oh, soy pésima con los años. Ni siquiera puedo recordar el año en que nací, aunque claro, eso puede ser conveniente cuando deseo ignorar mi edad."

-"Pero algo recordarás de tu primer libro"- Helga lo miró. Gerald sintió que estaba pensando profundamente qué responderle. Se preguntó por qué estaba pensando tanto.

-"Bien, si recuerdo que entonces era víctima de los mayores y más comunes y contagiosos males de la adolescencia."

-"¿Uh?"

-"Estaba enamorada y necesitaba dinero"- dijo Helga, con una cara de _Doi_. -"Espero que tú recuerdes cómo es la adolescencia… ¿o los años no te dejan recordar?"

Gerald elevó sus ojos mentalmente; había agradecido antes de tiempo.

-"Claro que sí recuerdo. Años de mucha convulsión"- respondió Gerald recordando la secundaria, los problemas continuos entre sus compañeros y amigos, su romance con Phoebe, las peleas y amenazas… sí, una época muy convulsionada.

-"Mucha convulsión ¿eh? Concretamente, ¿qué recuerdas?"- Helga lo sorprendió con su pregunta.

-"H. P. Geraldine, ¿me estás haciendo preguntas para desviar la conversación y no responder lo que recuerdas de tu primer libro?"- interrogó Gerald a su vez. Los años de amistad no habían pasado en vano. Esperó que ella notara que por H.P. Geraldine quería decir Helga G. Pataki.

-"Ok, me rindo. Mi primer libro fue un asco, ¿sí? Se suponía que nadie debía verlo, pero de pronto unos poemas ganan un concurso y luego me ofrecen publicarlo. Y necesitaba la plata. Créeme, amigo, recé cada día y noche para que nadie supiera de su existencia."

-"Bueno, parece que tus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, y se transformó en la revelación de los poemas de amor del año. Y entiendo que ha tenido varias ediciones."

-"Sí, la vida tiene un sentido irónico del humor. Especialmente, la mía"- Gerald sonrió a esa respuesta. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

-"¿Y qué pasó con tu segundo libro?"

-"Esa fue la venganza por el primero"- Helga sonrió maliciosamente. Pero luego suspiró –"No me esperaba que tuviera tanta aceptación, tampoco."

-"Mientras tu primer libro está considerado dentro de los poemas de amor y la nostalgia del mismo, y se debate entre la esperanza y la desesperanza; el segundo se adscribe a l pesimismo, a la rabia y a una visión más descarnada pero, al mismo tiempo, más humorística y humana del mundo y sus problemas. Muchos estudiosos lo han catalogado dentro de la línea de los poetas malditos."

-"¡Hey! ¿Te memorizaste todas esas líneas?" –preguntó Helga bastante animada. Gerald arrugó el entrecejo. Al menos, no le había preguntado si Phoebe le había escrito ese parlamento.

Rápidamente se decidió por la honestidad y demostrar que él también era capaz de reírse de sí mismo.

-"Sí, e investigué quienes eran los poetas malditos. También recé para encontrar el momento para decirla o sino, todo mi esfuerzo sería en vano."- Gerald escuchó las risas. Helga también se rió.

-"Bueno, quedó bien. Se escuchó bien, ¿no?"- Helga preguntó abiertamente al público. Éste aplaudió y mostró su satisfacción.

-"Gracias, gracias"- Gerald hizo ademán de inclinarse (sin pararse de su asiento) para agradecer. Luego miró a Helga –"¿Entonces?"

-"Entonces, ¿qué?"- preguntó Helga a su vez.

-"¿Pasó algo mientras tu segundo libro estaba en proceso de publicación?"- Helga lo miró extrañada.

-"¿De verdad quieres que cuente eso?"- preguntó con los ojos sorprendidos.

-"Sí, a muchos hombres por años nos han hecho ver como viles criaturas y creo que muchos desean saber por qué"- Gerald miró hacia abajo. Esa pregunta se la habían solicitado por interno. Él ya conocía esa respuesta. Helga se sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-"¿Muchos desean saber por qué? Bien, lo contaré entonces. Es una maldición. Un castigo ejemplar para un error que no debe repetirse. O una serie de errores. Como menospreciarnos, a las mujeres."- Gerald tenía su mejor cara de póquer mientras escuchaba a Helga, quien parecía realmente disfrutar con esto. Helga continuó.

–"Por entonces tenía un novio con el que discutía a menudo. Peleábamos, regresábamos, una relación bastante enfermiza. Y mi mejor amiga estaba pasando por un mal momento también. Pésimo."- Gerald sintió como Helga lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-"Así que como mejor amiga y deseosa de venganza, tenía sólo dos opciones: cometer homicidio doble, o ejecutar un juicio y asesinato simbólico."- Helga hizo una pausa –"No quería ir a la cárcel. Y realmente se merecían sufrir por el resto de sus vidas."

-"Así que los condenaste a vivir escuchando el menosprecio por, cito palabras literales, su subespecie masculina y recordando que son indignos y que su abyecto orgullo no es más que el reflejo de su mediocridad hecha hombre."- Gerald se quejó, mientras recordaba que cada vez que Phoebe se enojaba con él, recitaba algunos de esos versos. El colmo fue cuando su hija tuvo que memorizar el poema para la escuela.

-"Como dije, no esperaba que fuese tan popular"- Helga sonrió con todos sus dientes – "Eso fue un bonus. Y se lo merecían. ¡Y mejor aún si logré masificar un arma para que las mujeres pudiésemos hacer justicia por nuestras propias manos por todos esos pasteles que muchas veces tenemos que soportar!"

La arenga de Helga fue recogida con frenéticos aplausos de parte de la población femenina, quienes incluso se pusieron de pie. Gerald también podía escuchar los aplausos provenientes del set y administración a través de su audífono.

-"Gracias, gracias"- Helga se inclinó en su asiento, dando las gracias. Luego miró a Gerald directamente -"¿Sabes? Creo que incluso me sentiría dispuesta a dar los nombres de aquellos sujetos."

(En su sala, frente al televisor, un hombre con cabeza de balón sudaba frío).

-"Oh, no. Creo que es suficiente castigo para esas dos personas."- dijo Gerald, intentando controlar su nerviosismo e ignorando las súplicas y maldiciones de su jefe y compañeras de trabajo a través del audífono.

-"¿En serio? Está bien"- dijo Helga con una voz que fluctuaba entre la misericordia y el desgano –"Pero ellos saben con absoluta certeza quienes son."- añadió con firmeza.

-"No me cabe ninguna duda."- respondió Gerald. Y agradecido por el letrero luminoso que señalaba la hora, indicó –"Muy bien, ahora nos vamos a un pequeño receso y los dejamos con nuestros gentiles auspiciadores. Al regreso, conozca más de nuestra insigne poetisa H. P. Geraldine."

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

N/A: Por si se lo preguntan, ese parlamento de Gerald sí se lo escribió Phoebe. Jajajaja. Y sí, a Gerald lo salvó la campana. O más bien, la hora de la tanda comercial.

Y antes que me despedacen, Helga sí está casada con Arnold (por eso, la confusión de Gerald cuando Helga dice su nombre original), pero esta historia se centra más en la amistad entre Gerald y Helga.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la tardanza, pero estaba sin inspiración y apremiada por el trabajo. Nada que hacer.

Agradezco sus comentarios y lamento no responderlos personalmente; pero los he leído todos. Sobre H. …pues la idea surgió después de recordar a J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien, y sí, decididamente a H.P. Lovecraft, jejeje. Y me alegro que los personajes hayan mantenido sus personalidades; es realmente difícil imaginarlos más maduros y crecidos y a la vez, siendo los mismos. Por supuesto, no hay infierno como una mujer despechada. Lo que hicieron esos dos (Arnold y Gerald) fue completamente horrible, pero no sé si escriba alguna vez sobre eso (aún barajo tres alternativas, XP).

Si se preguntan por "Observador", sigo escribiendo la continuación; no lo he abandonado.

En fin.

Una vez más, otra idea extraña.

Y aún no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Y estoy sospechando que no lo seré, ni ahora, ni nunca, gracias.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Arnold regresó rápidamente del baño, temiendo que la pausa publicitaria ya hubiese terminado. Pero no. Agradecido, se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá, mientras recordaba las sabias palabras de su abuelo: "Nunca comas frambuesas".

Varios minutos de espera más tarde, que incluyeron cambios de posiciones en el sofá y evitar la tentación de cambiar de canal, Arnold empezó a impacientarse. Sabía que el show era popular, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Cuánta propaganda podían pasar en medio de un programa de televisión?

Finalmente, la música de la apertura comenzó. Arnold se acomodó una vez más en el sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Bien, hemos regresado después de nuestros auspiciadores"- Gerald Johansen dijo, nuevamente sentado en el cómodo sillón. El receso no había sido tan agradable, y curiosamente no por culpa de Helga, sino de su jefe que insistía que debió preguntar quienes eran esos dos desgraciados del libro de Helga. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, sí era culpa de ella. Gerald negó mentalmente; había logrado salir de la situación con la mágica frase "demanda por difamación" y todo se había resuelto. Pero ahora debía reconciliarse simbólicamente; volver al redil de hacer lo que tenía que hacer…no porque fuese lo correcto sino porque ayudaría a mantener su trabajo y clima laboral.

-"Pero claro, nunca está demás mencionar la maravillosa calidad de los productos Surprise"- Gerald tomó una botella de champaña en la mesita junto a él-"Célebres momentos se disfrutan más con la magia de los detalles y ese sabor que no puede faltar".

-"¿Estás hablando en serio?"- la voz de Helga preguntó con incredulidad. Gerald se acomodó, intentando que no se notara su tensión.

-"Sí, claro. Es una marca muy prestigiosa"

-"¿Y tus momentos célebres los acompañas con champaña Surprise?"- preguntó Helga sonriendo con evidente sarcasmo. Lo estaba acorralando en la mentira. Obviamente, el haber rechazado categóricamente el vino Surprise el último asado no le estaba ayudando ahora; seguramente, las explicaciones que enumeró para su negativa tampoco.

-"Bien, mis momentos célebres prefiero dejarlos en mi intimidad de pareja, ¿sabes?"- Gerald respondió sonrojado. Sabía que con esa respuesta, Helga no indagaría más; involucraba a Phoebe. Efectivamente, Helga se sonrojó y se movió un poco incómoda en su asiento. Pero se equivocó.

-"Pensé que dirías que lamentablemente si celebrabas cada uno de lo que tú consideras tus momentos celebres, pasarías por ebrio; pero si necesitas apoyo para esos problemas que de vez en cuando afectan a los hombres…ya sabes, en su intimidad… hay buenos terapeutas que pueden ayudarte"- replicó Helga con una falsa sonrisa. Gerald respondió con otra falsa sonrisa. ¡Oh, rayos! Y él pensó que el receso había sido desagradable.

-"Gracias por el dato. Te avisaré si en algún momento pudiese llegar a necesitarlo."

-"No hay problema"- Helga respondió. Gerald evitó elevar los ojos, pero no pudo reprimir el suspirar cansado.

-"Bueno, volviendo a nuestra entrevista"- Gerald miró la tarjeta con indicaciones de preguntas, y luego a Helga. Hizo una pausa silenciosa de un par de segundos. Sabía que nunca podría molestarla tanto como ella era capaz de hacer, pero podía someterla a pequeñas torturas, y una de ellas era la espera. Sí, los años de amistad, y especialmente de ser el mejor amigo de Arnold, no habían pasado en vano.

Helga aparentaba estar tranquila, pero su mano en el brazo del sofá mostraba lo contrario.

-"¿Vas a preguntarme algo? ¿o ahora hay que cambiar de rol?"- dijo Helga, regulando la impaciencia de su voz. Gerald sonrió. Con eso bastaba… por ahora.

-"Sí. Todos sabemos que eres una escritora muy prolífica. Junto con los dos libros que conversamos anteriormente, existen otros tres libros de poemas, cada uno con su sello propio."

-"Sí, soy un ser único y muy especial"- dijo Helga, con falsa modestia.

-"Cierto"- concedió Gerald, completamente de acuerdo y agradecido por ello –"Y es interesante, porque si comparamos los libros entre sí, hay una evidente madurez y cambios de perspectivas que parecen relacionarse estrechamente con tu propia vida".

-"Bueno, un escritor escribe desde sí mismo, siempre uno es su propio punto de partida y desde donde comienza a mirar las cosas; o al menos, eso hago yo. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?"- preguntó Helga, con algo de preocupación y confusión en su voz.

-"Si los libros de poemas nacen de tus propias experiencias vitales, ¿cómo fue que surgieron los cuentos para bebés?"

Gerald sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de Helga toser y atragantarse. Qué bueno que no estaba tomando agua, porque hubiese apostado que ella entonces se habría atragantado de verdad. Pero esa era una pregunta genuina que hace años quería hacer. Las fechas que él manejaba no calzaban, y si bien tenía sus teorías, nunca había podido confirmarlas.

-"¿De dónde surgieron los cuentos para bebé?"- repitió Helga con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-"Sí, y espero que no me digas de una cigüeña letrada"- Gerald señaló, recordando la única vez que había planteado el tema en voz alta. Helga sonrió.

-"Ok, ¿qué quieres oír?"

-"Tú sabes, la historia real. Y antes que preguntes, los periodistas si hicieron su trabajo"- Gerald respondió confiado, preguntándose si Helga se tragaría el farol. Helga suspiró.

-"¿y quieres escuchar la historia de boca de sus protagonistas?"- preguntó con voz cansada.

-"Sí."

-"Porque no pudieron ordenar toda la información recolectada, ¿cierto?"- Helga lo miró sonriendo. Gerald se sintió cansado de este gallito con Helga.

-"No. Mi equipo es un gran equipo, pero creo que sería más provechoso si tú cuentas tu versión, ¿no te parece?"

-"¿Mi versión?"- Helga levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-"Sí. Hay muchas teorías y formas de ordenar la información, ¿sabes?"- Gerald señaló, esperando que entendiera la indirecta. Él también respetaba su intimidad y la de su mejor amigo. No deseaba plantear tan directamente la hipótesis de un embarazo antes de tiempo que no llegó a término.

-"No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero bien, te contaré"- Helga dijo, con gesto de hacer una gran concesión. Pero pronto, se inclinó en su asiento y empezó a jugar con los pulgares de sus manos.

-"Bien, será la primera vez que cuente esta historia, y será por televisión. Sólo falta que esté lloviendo"- Helga añadió en voz baja, mientras Gerald la miraba con curiosidad ante su comentario.

(En su sala de estar, un hombre con cabeza de balón no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana y notar que, efectivamente, estaban cayendo algunas gotas).

-"Como sabrás por tu equipo de periodistas"- Gerald pudo distinguir la suave ironía en su voz -"tengo una hermana mayor, Olga. Es muy popular también. Y ocurrió que mientras yo estaba en la Universidad, ella quedó embarazada."

Gerald escuchaba con cara de póquer nuevamente, pero estaba intrigado. Arnold le había comentado más de una vez que Helga tenía algunos problemas en su casa. Como si no fuese suficiente indicador como Olga, en su rol de maestro-estudiante, había avergonzado públicamente a Helga en la escuela primaria, y eso había sido sin querer.

-"Yo no me llevaba bien con ella. Me imagino que podrás comprenderlo. Entiendo que también tienes un hermano mayor, ¿no?"

-"Sí"- Gerald respondió amablemente y con mayor curiosidad. Esto debía ser grande si le estaba pidiendo información de su vida personal para aliarse con él.

-"Bien, convivir algunas veces con ellos es difícil, ¿sabes? Una vez de niña recuerdo haberle pedido que por favor se fuera de la casa para que así mejorara nuestra relación"- dijo Helga, evidentemente nerviosa ante el recuerdo. Gerald pensó que él nunca lo había pedido; simplemente le gritaba cada cierto tiempo _¡Desaparece!_ a Jamie O. En realidad, lo gritaba todos los días desde que aprendió a hablar hasta…no, no podía recordar cuando había dejado de hacerlo. Tal vez cuando Jamie O. se mudó a su propia casa.

-"Cuando Olga quedó embarazada, nuestra relación había mejorado, pero aún así era incómodo y difícil"- Gerald escuchaba con atención. Él ahora no tenía ningún problema con Jamie O. Excepto, claro, que consentía demasiado a su hija, pero ella era una chica inteligente como su madre y encantadora ¿Quién no la consentiría?

-"Así que cuando quedó embarazada fue…extraño. De pronto, me vi convertida en tía, madrina de gemelos, y aún no terminaba la Universidad."

-"Por entonces, tú habías logrado impresionar a varias universidades y habías decidido estudiar fuera de Hilwood."-dijo, intercalando algo que él sabía, pero no necesariamente el público.

-"Ehm, sí. Así que las comunicaciones con mi familia eran básicamente una llamada telefónica a la semana y la concesión de dos video llamadas mensual de cinco minutos con Olga"- Helga se encogió de hombros. Gerald casi podía ver en sus modos la adolescente que alguna vez fue.

-"¿Y entonces?"

-"Casi rompí mi computador al caer de la silla por el impacto de la noticia"- Helga sonrió ante el recuerdo. Gerald no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Vaya, debió ser tremendo."- comentó. Le habría gustado ver eso.

."Sí, sí, muy divertido. Ahora. Pero en su momento fue muy doloroso. Por fortuna, había buenos enfermeros en el lugar"- Helga sonrió con picardía ante el recuerdo. Gerald decidió no seguir por ese camino.

-"¿Así que comenzaste la odisea de ser tía?"- Gerald preguntó con curiosidad y alegría.

-"No tienes idea"- Helga resopló.

-"Bueno, podrías contarnos"- Gerald sonrió abiertamente y señaló casualmente hacia las cámaras y al público. No olvidaba cómo Helga se movía en torno a Phoebe cuando ella estaba embarazada. Se preguntó si habría sido similar.

-"Mira, sólo diré que el contrato no me obliga a arruinar tan flagrantemente mi imagen personal"- Gerald apostó que debió ser similar.

-"¿Y entonces, de dónde vinieron los libros para bebés?"- preguntó Gerald, recordando el propósito original de esta conversación.

-"De que con mi presupuesto universitario no encontré ningún maldito regalo decente para mis sobrinos por nacer."

-"¿Escribiste los dos libros de cuentos para ellos?"- Gerald preguntó asombrado. Si el segundo era por ellos, ellos no estarían en condiciones de apreciarlo hasta que fueran padres.

-"Claro que no, Einstein"- Gerald se sorprendió la exclamación que, pese a parecerlo, no llegaba a ser insulto. Helga continúo- "Sólo el primer libro; el segundo es más personal"- añadió y sonrió dulcemente.

Sí, el segundo libro tenía sentido, pero Helga, fiel a su estilo jamás lo había dicho abiertamente.

-"¿Otra historia personal? ¿O dos historias?"- Gerald tentó su suerte.

-"¿De verdad esperas que cuente todas mis historias?"- preguntó Helga, una ceja enarcada y la sonrisa irónica.

-"No, sólo que respondas algunas preguntas justas de tus fans, tú sabes, lo que pagan tu sueldo y desean conocerte más"- dijo Gerald, repitiendo sus propias palabras.

-"Sí, claro."

-"Si no lo dices, obligas a asumir los motivos tras el segundo libro"- Gerald dijo, sintiendo el control de la situación.

-"Asume lo que quieras"- dijo Helga con relajo.

-"¿Estás segura?"- Gerald sintió que ya no tenía el control, pero quería recuperarlo. Era otro gallito.

-"Claro. De hecho, creo que sería interesante ver qué cosas podrías asumir".

-"Está bien. Aunque debo prevenirte que mi equipo hizo un buen trabajo, incluso comparando fechas."

-"¡No me digas que llegaron a una brillante conclusión!"- Helga dijo en son de burla. Gerald sintió al público expectante y divertido. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que pensaba responder.

-"Sí. ¿Sabías que la hija mayor de un dictador latinoamericano dio a luz a un niño que fue proclamado el heredero de su abuelo, el mismo día de la publicación del libro?"

-"¡¿Qué?"- la cara de Helga se dobló en un gesto de perplejidad.

-"Sí, de hecho, pensé que la conocías. Ha declarado ser admiradora de tu trabajo."

-"Oye, no estás insinuando…"

-"No sé, dime tú. No soy Einstein"- Gerald se regocijó de su pequeña venganza personal. Helga resopló.

-"Bueno, otro dato curioso es que ese día vetaron en el congreso una ley que promovía el reconocimiento legal de parejas homosexuales como padres legales de un niño. La Sociedad por La Familia también ha valorado mucho esos libros y están dentro de su literatura recomendada."- Gerald apuntó otro dato que le comunicaron por interno. Las muecas de Helga estaban haciendo aumentar el rating.

-"¡Santa M…!"- Gerald juró ver asomarse el garabato y se sorprendió que no fuese arrojado junto a un discurso; en su lugar, Helga exclamó- "¡Gerald Johansen, nunca me he sentido más insultada en toda mi vida!"

-"¿Segura?"- por interno le estaban sugiriendo otras coincidencias de fechas, pero la cara de Helga le mostraba que ya no estaba para más de esas bromas. El resoplo de Helga, como si necesitara tomar mucho aire para calmarse, confirmó su sospecha.

-"Ok, mira. Estoy realmente feliz de que a mucha gente, y gente tan diversa, le guste mis libros. Pero el que a esas personas les guste lo que escribo no significa que yo comulgue con sus ideas. Yo estoy favor de los derechos humanos; si alguien quiere cometer matricidio o tener hijos, está en su derecho, independiente de su orientación sexual o cualquier otro estúpido rasgo que se usa para discriminar. Y quiero que quede muy claro que no apoyo ningún tipo de dictadura. ¡Crimeny! Ya tengo problemas aceptando los límites que han puesto a la libertad individual en pos de la _seguridad_"- Helga hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos -"y voy a estar apoyando a grandes imbéciles que piensan que a través del terror pueden hacer lo que quieran."

Helga terminó su discurso, con esa pasión y convencimiento en su voz que alguna vez la hizo famosa entre sus compañeros. Gerald ni siquiera quiso apuntar a la ironía de que el mayor matón de la escuela primaria abogaba ahora por la libertad y la democracia.

-"Vaya, esa sí que fue una declaración de principios"- dijo Gerald, sólo por el hábito de decir algo. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió cuando notó la mirada de Helga sobre él.

-"Esa no es una declaración de principios"- dijo Helga severa –"Es sólo una aclaración. No apoyo ni he apoyado ni apoyaré ningún tipo de violación a los derechos humanos."

-"Ok, me quedó claro"- respondió Gerald, algo nervioso. –"Pero volviendo a la entrevista…"

Helga lo miró seria, muy seria. _¿Y ahora, qué?_, pensó Gerald.

-"Siento interrumpirte"- Gerald abrió los ojos, ¿desde cuándo Helga lamentaba algo? Bien, con el tiempo ya no era tan terca ni orgullosa como antes, pero aún así…-"Sé que este no es un programa político y que intenta ser sólo una mezcla de entretención con algo de cultura…"

Gerald se molestó, _¿Sólo? ¡Es el show con mayor éxito de la televisión actual!_. Helga continúo.

–"…Pero quiero aprovechar el espacio para mencionar que es importante informarse. Hay mucha gente que dice no interesarse en política; yo misma no soy política. Pero somos seres humanos y vivimos en sociedad; y por lo mismo, es realmente necesario conocer y respetar nuestros derechos. Tanto los propios como los de otros. No podemos ser ajenos a lo que les pasa a los demás, porque esa misma indiferencia jugará en contra nuestra cuando nosotros estemos en problemas. Y todos tenemos problemas. Créeme. La política es una herramienta, pero si no nos informamos puede ser usada en nuestra contra."

La cara de seriedad de Helga era monumental. Recordó cuando había hablado con él en privado después que empezó a salir con Phoebe, y también tras enterarse que le había pedido matrimonio. Y claro, en los debates. Helga podía ser terriblemente seria algunas veces. El silencio total del público y de sus colegas en el estudio lo confirmaba. Casi lamentó quebrar el silencio. Casi.

-"¿Has estado pensado en postular a algún cargo político?"- Gerald preguntó con fingida inocencia; sabía que con eso se había ganado la mirada de muerte de Helga y la cara sorprendida de muchos, pero no había podido evitarlo.

-"Está bien, está bien. Era una broma para bajar la seriedad"- Gerald se disculpó, sonriendo, salvando su vida -"Creo que no hay nadie aquí que no piense estar a favor de los derechos humanos…"

-"¿Y tú?"- lo interrumpió Helga. Gerald intentó que no se notara su incomodidad. Ella quería obligarlo a dejar de ser neutral, pero él se debía a este programa ¡Y este programa no era político!

-"Yo creo en la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos"- declaró Gerald, simulando tranquilidad.

-"¿No encontraste otra respuesta más ambivalente y socialmente aceptada?"- interrogó Helga.

-"No, pero es cierto"- Gerald respondió con sinceridad -"¿Deseas que nombre cada uno de los treinta artículos? Respeto y creo en cada uno de ellos. Aunque claro, el veinticuatro es mi favorito."

Gerald sonrió, recordando cuando discutía con Phoebe y como memorizar cada artículo le sirvió para salir con ella. Pero tenían sentido. Completamente. Por ejemplo, ahora le servían para dejar pasmada a Helga G. Pataki. Sí, la Declaración de Derechos Humanos era su favorita.

-"¿El veinticuatro?"- la cara de Helga sorprendida no tenía precio.

-"Derecho al descanso y al disfrute del tiempo libre"- Gerald sonrió. Sí, ese era su favorito. Que lamentable que los propietarios del canal no pensaran lo mismo. Helga enarcó una ceja.

-"No tiene sentido hablar en serio contigo"- ella bufó.

-"¡Espera! Tú empezaste a hablar de la importancia de los derechos humanos. Ese es uno y no siempre se respeta. ¿Has visto los niveles de estrés que existen?"- Gerald defendió su derecho favorito. Helga resopló.

-"Sí, como sea."

-"Este es un programa que promueve los derechos humanos. No sólo un programa de entretención con algo de cultura."- Gerald sonrió con satisfacción, mientras oía comentarios de aprobación del público. Este era su programa y las declaraciones eran bienvenidas, pero siempre que no lo atacaran ni sirvieran para cambiar de tema, a propósito de lo cual…

-"Ahora, después de este gran rodeo y declaración, perdón, aclaración de principios… ¿De dónde vino tu segundo libro de cuentos para bebés?"- Gerald sonrió al preguntar, completamente relajado.

-"De una cigüeña letrada"- Helga sonrió al responder. Gerald casi se dejó caer en su asiento, sintiendo el peso del cansancio de esta lucha que resultaba ser la entrevista.

-"¡Por favor! ¿No puedes sólo responder? Ya ha pasado más de la mitad del programa…"

-"Ok, ok. No presiones. Si como dices, tu equipo fue tan bueno armando el puzzle de información…."- Gerald sonrió. Helga juntó los pulgares de sus manos y suspiró.

-"De cuando me enteré que mi mejor amiga iba a ser madre. Ahí decidí escribirlo. Pero coincidió que al momento de entregarlo a la editorial, yo me enteré que también estaba embarazada."- Helga miraba sus manos con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

Gerald sonrió flamante. Lo sabía, pero era bueno que ella reconociera que había sido un regalo a su hija. SU hija. Y bueno, también al hijo de ella.

-"Por eso el poema críptico en los agradecimientos, al hálito increado, a la inspiración del que ya viene."

-"Sí, ese era mi hijo. Pero no responderé ninguna pregunta más sobre mi vida personal"- Helga lo retó con su mirada, aunque su voz era relativamente amable.

-"Está bien. Pero entonces, el segundo libro de cuentos para bebé ¿es un regalo para tu hijo y la hija de tu mejor amiga?" –Helga lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-"¿Qué parte de todo lo que dije no quedó claro?"

-"Oye, sólo estaba confirmando"- se excusó Gerald. Entonces, vio encenderse nuevamente el letrero de la publicidad.-"Bueno, una vez más nos ha alcanzado el tiempo. Vamos a una nueva pausa comercial, y luego seguiremos adentrándonos en la escritora y futura candidata política H. P. Geraldine."

Gerald sonrió pese a haber firmado su sentencia de muerte con esa última broma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Bonus del capítulo)

En su sofá, Arnold negó con la cabeza. Su amigo le decía que él era un hombre valiente, pero él estaba siendo demasiado osado. Además de mal amigo. Olvidaba que sería él quién tendría que lidiar con la rabia de Helga por todas esas preguntas y comentarios.

Miró la hora. Su hijo estaba de visita en la granja de su primo Arnie; posiblemente, estaría durmiendo. Lo había llamado antes para desearle buenas noches y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Suspiró pensando en cuanto su hijo se parecía a él y a Helga. ¿Estaría realmente dormido?

(A kilómetros de allí, un joven Phillip Bob miraba el techo, maldiciendo que su Iphone no tenía señal por culpa de las numerosas colecciones de pelusa que su tío guardaba en esa pieza. También pensaba cómo escapar sin ser descubierto; ninguna travesura o intento de ser amable valía semejante tortura, ni siquiera el hecho de haber logrado que tía Olga dijera una mala palabra sin sentir culpa por ello).

.

**Oxoxoxoxo**

**N/A:** Bueno, éste capítulo es más largo del anterior. He pensado mucho en editar la declaración/aclaración de principios políticos…pero es que era tan tentador… Helga dando discursos sobre moral, preocupada de los derechos humanos… lamento si molesté a alguien al escribir algo serio, pero era un gustito que quise darme. Obviamente, como dice Helga (jeje) todo escritor parte desde sí mismo, y bueno, este tema es importante para mí (he visto cada cosa…), especialmente porque me dieron menos vacaciones de invierno (por eso, recalqué la importancia del artículo 24). XP

Como adelanto, diré que esta historia posiblemente tenga dos capítulos más. El próximo, dónde se verá otra faceta de Helga que Gerald ya mencionó, y el último que… bueno, mejor los voy escribiendo para que puedan leerlos.

P.S.: Helga logró que Gerald le pidiera disculpas en vivo, aunque sutilmente y no salió exactamente del modo que lo había planeado.

P.S.P.S.: Este capítulo debió terminar con la sentencia de muerte de Gerald, pero era tan a contrapelo no realizar una inserción de Phillipe Bob después que se lo nombró…y de que ya la había inventado…aunque tuviese que ponerla como "bonus". Sí, asumo que soy egoísta. Escribo sólo por el placer que se me hace ver plasmadas ideas descabelladas en papel….papel virtual. Pero bueno, si lo leen, léanlo hasta donde deseen. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios. Y antes de generar más enredos, aclaro: Olga NO está casada con Arnie, ¡Dios, tengo imaginación, pero no tanto!. En fin. Phillipe Bob (el tierno y manipulador hijo de Helga y Arnold…tendrá historia propia en algún momento, sólo para mostrar lo manipulador que es) está de visita donde su tío Arnie y tía Lila. Pero esa visita es más bien un castigo encubierto. ¿Por qué? Bueno, tanto Helga como Arnold saben que Phillipe no es fan de sus tíos del campo (ni ellos lo son), así que simplemente acordaron que Phillipe aceptara la edulcorada invitación de tía Lila. El castigo encubierto fue porque el niño descubrió asombrado que tía Olga era tan perfecta, que se propuso el desafío de hacerla enojar. Sólo puedo decir que lo logró. Y claro, es tan manipulador que cuando lo retaron, señaló que era un favor el ayudar a tía Olga a reconocer y aceptar su enojo. Así que lo enviaron a ayudar al campo. Jejejeje.

Bueno, prosigo con la historia. Otra idea extraña.

Y lo diré aquí y ahora. No soy propietaria de "Hey, Arnold!". ¡Crimeny!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Arnold se sobresaltó cuando la música de apertura comenzó. Había ido a la cocina (después de lo que vio, era mejor estar preparado) y había arreglado un poco el dormitorio (si iba a estallar, él no deseaba ser el que aportara la gota que rebalsara el vaso). Aún maldiciendo a Gerald, corrió al sofá, alcanzando a sentarse justo después que su amigo había anunciado el regreso del programa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gerald ahogó su suspiro de cansancio. Esta vez el receso no había sido tan malo. Helga lo había amenazado con matarlo, pero justo Phoebe lo salvó llamándola desde su turno de noche para decirle que estaba causando furor en el hospital. Después, Lila la llamó para mencionarle lo bien que se veía y contarle que su hijo estaba bien y dormido y que Arnie le mandaba saludos. Por si fuera poco, Brainy le envió un texto diciendo que era lo único bueno en la noche de Hillwood, e incluso Curly logró –quién sabe cómo- llamar a producción para contactarse con ella y comentarle que siempre adoraría hacer negocios con ella…y bueno, Rhonda mandaba saludos desde Tombuctú, donde buscaba inspiración y retiro espiritual.

Gerald sólo se había quedado en la postura de ser arrinconado (en ese estudio de televisión, era difícil encontrar paredes firmes para ser acorralado efectivamente), mientras Helga contestaba todas las llamadas, daba cortos agradecimientos, escupía instrucciones precaviendo una posible huida de su único hijo, y rechazaba ofrecimientos del modo más cortante posible, maldiciendo cuando finalmente apagó el aparato. Gerald sólo se preguntó porque Arnold no la había llamado. Entonces, Helga lo miró con cara de "¿Qué estaba haciendo?". Gerald pensó rápidamente:

-"Bueno, siempre puedes venir a nuestra casa, ¿sabes? Con Phoebe amamos sus visitas"

-"Sí, claro. Tal vez debería escribir otro libro relacionado a los poetas malditos"- dijo Helga irónica.

Gerald sonrió. Phoebe tenía razón, Helga era inteligente y divertida en sus rabietas. Quizás desde cuando Arnold lo sabía y por eso nunca le preocupaba realmente.

(Gerald ignoraba que su oreja ligeramente enrojecida, podía tener relación con las maldiciones que una persona con cabeza de balón había estado formulando durante los comerciales).

Unos retoques de maquillaje y una pequeña taza de café más tarde, estaban sentados nuevamente en los sillones del set y al aire. Gerald miró a Helga sentada relajadamente en el sillón y luego a las cámaras.

-"Bien, nos acercamos al fin de la entrevista …"

-"¿En serio? Pero si aún no me has hecho llorar"- Helga lo interrumpió con una sonrisa irónica. Gerald, una vez más, evitó elevar los ojos.

-"Lamento decepcionarte, pero la crisis económica nos tiene sin presupuesto para pagar hipotecas"- dijo Gerald, aludiendo sarcásticamente a otros programas de televisión.

-"¡Oh, no! ¿Entonces todo esto no me trae ningún beneficio?"

-"¿Muajajaja?"- respondió Gerald, en tono de pregunta. Helga y el público se rieron.

-"Bueno, como sabe la mayoría del público, entramos a la parte del a entrevista que es más personal"- continuó Gerald.

-"Pensé que todo el programa estaba siendo sobre mi persona"- se quejó Helga falsamente. Gerald adivinó una posible advertencia sobre adentrarse en su intimidad.

-"Sí, lo era. Pero esta es sobre lo que nadie conoce de H. P. Geraldine. "

-"Si nadie lo conoce, ¿cómo vas a formular preguntas sobre eso?"- preguntó Helga sarcásticamente.

-"Para que veas el gran trabajo del periodismo"- respondió Gerald con seguridad.

-"Hablaron con mi madre. Siempre las madres derraman incómodas verdades sobre uno. O las hermanas mayores. ¿Lo han notado?"- Helga preguntó al público, quienes asintieron intrigados.

-"No, no hablamos ni con tu madre ni con tu hermana"- Helga lo miró confundida. Gerald decidió hablar con un toque de suspenso en su voz.

-"Hablamos con algo más importante y serio"- añadió Gerald con voz un poco más profunda.

-"¿Algo?"

-"Hablamos con el banco"- remató Gerald. Helga elevó sus ojos y sus manos al cielo dramáticamente.

-"Oh, no. Tómame ahora, ¡haré lo que sea, responderé cualquier cosa! Pero no, el banco, no. ¡Aahh!"- el público se reía de la dramatización de Helga. Gerald también tuvo que reír.

-"Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. Tuvimos acceso a información confidencial."

-"Si vas a preguntar por las cuentas de islas caimán, no sé cómo llegaron ahí".

-"No…"

-"¡Oh, yo sólo soy una joven ingenua e inocente!"- Helga lo interrumpió nuevamente. Su tono de voz le recordó vagamente a Lila.

-"¿Ingenua e inocente?"- no pudo evitar preguntar Gerald, enarcando una ceja. Helga lo miró aparentando molestia.

-"Y joven. No te olvides de joven. Una damisela en apuros"- Helga le contestó secamente, enfatizando con su dedo índice.

-"Sí, claro"- dijo Gerald, con más ironía que la conveniente en su rol de anfitrión.

-"Bueno, si no me crees… sr. Johansenn, tal vez podamos hablar de negocios"- dijo Helga imitando la voz de "El Padrino". De pronto, la música de esa película comenzó a sonar.

-"¡Hey! Yo siempre quise probar eso. ¿Nadie tiene un gato blanco?"- Helga preguntó claramente animada. –"Besa mi anillo, mio figlio"- Helga añadió con la voz del padrino, extendiendo su mano hacia Gerald.

-"No voy a hacer eso"- advirtió Gerald. La música se detuvo de golpe.

-"¡Oh, qué aguafiestas!"- se quejó Helga, luego lo miró interrogadora -"por casualidad, ¿te gustan los caballos pura sangre?"

-"No, y sinceramente agradeceré no despertar con la cabeza de mi mascota en mi dormitorio. Gracias"- Gerald no había podido evitar reír ante eso.

-"Humm, eso me obligará recurrir a lamentables accidentes"- Helga se cruzó de brazos en el sillón.

-"Bueno, mientras piensas en un accidente, ¿podemos seguir con la entrevista?"

-"Sí, seguro. ¿Qué deseas saber?"- Helga se incorporó un poco en su asiento.

-"Existe una fundación. Una fundación a la cual H. P. Geraldine aparece ligada desde hace varios años…"- Helga abrió los ojos al escucharlo, sorprendida.

-"¿De verdad quieres preguntar sobre eso?"

-"Sí. Es una faceta que pocos conocen. Pero que parece ser realmente importante. Todos los meses, según tus cuentas bancarias, parte de tu sueldo va a ella. Es más, una parte importante de tus derechos de autor aparecen ligados a dicha fundación. Según los registros obtenidos, también le dedicas bastante tiempo. Así que, cuéntanos, ¿cuál es esa fundación?"

-"Ok. Sí, es cierto. Manejo una fundación. Es muy importante para mí, le dedico todos mis esfuerzos. No tienes idea la de veces que me he desvelado por ella…"- el tono falso de Helga advirtió a Gerald que no le respondería.

-"…es que le da sentido a mi vida. ¡Diablos!, es lo que me permite vivir. Sin esa fundación, no sé qué sería de mí. Me refiero a la Fundación… Mi Bolsillo"- Helga terminó su declaración.

-"¿Mi Bolsillo?"- Gerald no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"Sí, tú sabes, Mi Bolsillo, Mi Persona, distintos nombres para la misma asociación. Te aseguro que sin ella, no sé cómo viviría."

-"Claro, pero yo me refería a otra fundación."

-"¿Mis Deudas? He tratado de desafiliarme, pero no puedo"- Helga intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

-"No. "- Gerald suspiró; esto sería difícil –"Muchas personas saben que H.P. Geraldine ha creado un fenómeno en poesía; como dije, tu nombre es sinónimo de literatura. Si uno busca en internet, lo primero que saltan son los distintos libros, los comentarios y ensayos, y alguna que otra biografía mencionando estudios y fechas de publicaciones. Pero curiosamente, no hay grandes menciones a tu lado más altruista. Claro, aparecen las campañas donde has realizado firmas de libros para fondos benéficos, sin embargo, tu puesto como socia y asesora en una fundación para difusión del arte no es conocido."

-"No vas a dejarlo ir, ¿cierto?"- Gerald sonrió a su pregunta.

-"No hay un motivo para ocultarlo, ¿cierto?"

-"Además del respeto a mi intimidad; claro, ninguno."

-"Entonces, ¿la fundación?"

-"Niños especiales. Y antes que preguntes, el nombre es por un profesor de cuarto grado, quien continuamente nos recordaba los especiales que éramos."

-"¿De qué trata la fundación? ¿cómo nació?"

-"Bien, como muchas cosas, del ocio. De esas conversaciones de trasnoche con amigos, dónde no falta la duda existencial y el comentario _Deberíamos hacer algo por el que ser recordados, plantar un árbol, tener un hijo, algo como eso_"- Gerald podía imaginar a Eugene diciendo "_estoy bien_" al final de esas palabras.

-"¿Quiénes estaban en esa conversación?"

-"Maldita sea. Fue después de una convención en el Municipio para promover la cultura. Estaba el genio de Gammelthorpe, Redmond y su máquina de fotos, y Horowitz."

-"¿Él director de baile y coreógrafo del ballet…?"

-"Sí, y muchas personas más que no pienso recordar"- Gerald sonrió. Él también había estado allí, pero pensó que sólo sería otra charla de borrachos.

-"¿Cómo empezó la fundación?"

-"Con una llamada telefónica, muchos e-mails, y otra reunión en torno a una mesa de café. No daré detalles."

-"Fundación Niños Especiales. Sus directores Alan Redmon y Eugene Horowitz, y sus socios H. P. Geraldine y Thadeus Gammelthorpe. La lista de colaboradores y patrocinadores es mucho más larga."

-"Sí, bien, ¿soy buena en los negocios? Pero es Eugene, digo, Horowitz, quien se lleva todo el trabajo pesado. No sé cómo lo hace"- confesó Helga.

-"Bueno, en una entrevista que casualmente tengo aquí…"

-"¿Casualmente?"- Gerald no prestó atención a su pregunta.

-"Él menciona el importante apoyo que son sus socios. Sobre ti, dice explícitamente _Helga es maravillosa. Sin ella, jamás podrían haberse realizado los días de Libertad a los Animales ni los programas de Salvemos Al Barrio_. Alan Redmond, quien ganó el premio de la mejor fotografía de este año, también menciona el aporte que realizas, a través de contactos, el tiempo que dedicas a talleres gratuitos y voluntarios y las donaciones que has hecho."

-"Sí, supongo que eso ayudó a que fundación Mi Bolsillo esté rondando la quiebra…"-Helga respondió, aunque tímidamente.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces en Niños Especiales?"- Gerald vio a Helga suspirar.

-"Bueno, la fundación se enfoca en niños que viven en situaciones de vulnerabilidad y colegios insertos en zonas de riesgo social. La idea es que a través de las distintas expresiones artísticas, logren expresarse a sí mismos, generen vínculos y redes sanas, y que sepan que ellos son más de lo que continuamente escuchan que son. Expandir sus horizontes."

-"Parece un trabajo enorme"

-"Sí, grandioso."

-"¿No podrías explayarte más?"

-"¿Sobre la fundación? Deberías haber traído a Eugene…"

-"No, sobre tu rol en ella"- la interrumpió Gerald.

-"Buff… es aburrido, ¿sabes?"

-"No lo creo, lo siento"- Gerald recordó las innumerables veces que había ido a su casa, para encontrarla atareada, buscando recortes de periódicos, inventando dinámicas y otras cosas.

-"Bueno, hay ocasiones en que sólo tengo que escribir mi firma…"

-"¿Y con los niños?"

-"Dirijo talleres de escritura creativa, pero son ellos los que hacen todo el trabajo. Es impresionante. Sólo deseo que publiquen un libro porque hay grandes talentos"- Gerald sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la escritora.

-"¿No te da temor que pueda salir una futura poetisa que te haga sombra?"- preguntó sonriendo.

-"¿Bromeas? A uno de los grupos les pedí si podían revisar mi último libro antes de enviarlo a mi editora. Hay niños que han pateado mi orgullo como escritora de aquí a la luna y de regreso, y sólo puedo aplaudirlos. En cuanto estén listos los libros, empapelaré la ciudad y demandaré que los entrevistes como autores"- respondió Helga enérgica.

-"Será un real placer…"- Gerald no alcanzó a terminar su oración, cuando Helga lo interrumpió.

-"Tendrás suerte si tienes la primicia. Son unos genios. Es impactante; los talleres eran para sacar lo mejor de ellos, pero ¡rayos! Yo estoy aprendiendo de ellos. Hay mucho talento que sólo esperaba una oportunidad para expresarse, y no sólo en escritura."

-"¿Aquí tengo que insertar el nombre de la Fundación y la cuenta corriente?"- Preguntó Gerald con su tono más amble. Helga lo miró desafiante.

-"No, no es necesario. Aunque supongo que siempre podría invitarte a dar unos talleres. Tú sabes, para mostrar tus capacidades artísticas"- Gerald no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la respuesta de Helga.

-"Por supuesto, sería a las ocho de la mañana los días sábado. Tú sabes, para dejarle fin de semana a los chicos."- Gerald sintió la venganza de Helga. Ocho de la mañana, sábado. -"Hay varias colegios fuera de la ciudad que estarían encantadas de recibirte."

Estaba listo. Helga lo iba obligar a despedirse de dormir hasta tarde los sábados. Si eran escuelas fuera de la ciudad, implicaba levantarse por lo menos dos horas antes. Por interno, discutían si eso podía servir como material para un programa. Reportajes sobre voluntariados desde dentro.

-"Ehm, bien, suena interesante, pero es mejor definir los detalles después. Regresando a la entrevista… "

-"¿No estás evadiendo el tema porque no deseas apoyar a una buena causa?"- le espetó Helga.

-"No, tenemos que regresar a la entrevista."- Gerald se defendió usando un tono de voz calmada.

-"Ah, porque después que citaste a la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos, sería un poco extraño que no te preocuparas por promover el progreso social y elevar el nivel de vida, sólo porque no deseas levantarte temprano un sábado."- Helga seguía tomando venganza.

-"Como dije, hay que volver a la entrevista. Aún queda una última gran pregunta antes de nuestro ya conocido cuestionario y las preguntas del público."- Gerald indicó, en un intento de distraer al público, y a Helga.

-"¿Y cuál sería?"- Helga fingió desinterés.

-"En pocas palabras, ¿existe alguna diferencia entre H. P. Geraldine y Helga Pataki? Y ¿cómo se definirían la una a la otra?"- Gerald apostó por esta pregunta. Sonaba como el tipo de preguntas que a Helga podrían interesarle.

-"Esas son dos preguntas. ¿Deseas que como Helga me describa como escritora? ¿Y que como escritora me describa como persona?"- Helga preguntó genuinamente.

-"Sí, algo así"- Gerald sonrió tímidamente. Esa pregunta no era de él. Ni siquiera había comprendido bien lo que se supone estaba preguntando. Helga dudó.

-"Está bien, lo intentaré."- Helga parecía pensar cómo comenzar a responder.

-"Helga es mi nombre de nacimiento. Soy yo en todas mis facetas, escritora, madre, esposa, ciudadana, conductora…no, peatona, mi auto está con licencia mecánica"- sonrió Helga. Luego continuó.

-"Como sea, Helga es mi nombre. Como me llamo. H. P. Geraldine es un seudónimo, un nombre que uso para firmar. No debería haber diferencia, porque es sólo una extensión de mi misma."

-"¿No debería haber diferencia?"- Gerald intentaba seguir su hilo de pensamiento. Helga sonrió.

-"No. O sea, la única diferencia es que H. P. Geraldine no es el nombre que uso todo el tiempo; es sólo para firmar lo que escribo, presentarme en el mundo de la literatura, específicamente, de las presentaciones literarias. No existe una diferencia entre yo, Helga, y yo escritor. O sea, no voy a ir al supermercado y declamar poesía; y tampoco voy a contar aspectos de mi vida personal en encuentros de poetas, y en ese sentido podrías decir que existe una diferencia…pero es la clásica diferencia que existe en todas las personas entre su trabajo y los otros ámbitos de su vida; es simplemente mi trabajo. Es como el obrero que tiene que usar un overol; bien, yo uso mi seudónimo."

-"¿Y cómo te definirías?"

-"Oh, eso se lo dejo a otras personas. Me gusta pensar que no tengo definición, que simplemente soy, pero cada quien tiene su propia opinión."

Una vez más, una pantalla brilló.

-"Muy bien. Una vez más, hemos sido alcanzados por el tiempo. Como ya saben, hemos llegado al final de la entrevista. Sólo resta el célebre cuestionario de Bernard Pivot y las preguntas del público. Vamos a unos comerciales y ya regresamos con la indescriptible poetisa."

Gerald sonrió mientras sonaba la música de la pausa comercial y Helga enarcaba una ceja en su dirección.

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**N/A: **Y nos acercamos al final del programa. La próxima parte es de preguntas y respuestas rápidas, e incluye preguntas del público. Así que, para todos quienes han leído esta historia y tienen preguntas a la escritora H. , y tienen la ilusión de que podría responderlas… sí, envíen sus mensajes privados o reviews. Sospecho que me tardaré dos a tres semanas en actualizar, así que tienen dos semanas para realizar sus preguntas (y dejarme una semana para incluirlas en el capítulo como preguntas del público). Intentaré "responder" lo mejor que pueda. ¡Saludos y gracias!

P.S.: Ojo que las preguntas van dirigidas a la escritora H.P. Geraldine. Sólo advierto por qué si alguien desea preguntar algo más privado (ejemplo, primera cita con Arnold), no responderá muy bien porque eso es de su vida personal. Al menos, así imagino al personaje.

P.S.P.S.: No sé cuán universal es, pero en mi país es común decir que si te pica una oreja y está roja, es porque alguien está hablando de ti… y no de buena manera. Jejeje. Por eso el paréntesis donde Gerald tiene enrojecida su oreja y la mención al malestar de Arnold.

P.S.P.S.P.S: Ok, esto acaba de terminar de ser escrito, y no tengo tiempo para hacer una revisión final…así que lo siento mucho, pero lo estoy subiendo como está. Una vez más, pido perdón por cualquier error de tipeo, gramatical, ortográfico u otros. En verdad, lo siento…lo juro por el diccionario de bolsillo Sopena aprobado por la rae (mi diccionario escolar; la rae es la real academia de la lengua española).

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Lamentando la tardanza (han sido una serie de semanas complicadas laboralmente), ha llegado el momento final de la entrevista que todos esperaban. Y por ende, el fin de otra idea extraña. Aunque ya no se me hace tan extraña…no en comparación con otras dos historias que están luchando entre sí por llegar a word, jejeje. En fin.

No soy propietaria de Hey, Arnold! como ya deben saber. Pero por si acaso…nunca se sabe…la única certeza es la imposibilidad de tenerlas, decía mi profe de filosofía. Pero esta declaración alcanza los ribetes de tal si lo miramos desde la realidad como un constructo social donde a mí no se me han asignado los derechos de ese programa ¡Crimeny!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxo**

Arnold miraba el televisor con una taza de café a su lado. El cansancio del día le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero quería estar despierto hasta el final del programa. Aunque eso significara que al día siguiente se arrastraría. Era curioso, a veces se sentía como un niño que aún intentaba justificarse ante sus abuelos para ver su programa de televisión favorito hasta más tarde. Algunas cosas no cambiaban mucho.

Cuando sonó la música de apertura, Arnold sonrió ante la imagen de Gerald (con su traje elegante) y de Helga (con su actitud de controlar la situación). No; definitivamente, había cosas que cambiaban y otras que no cambiaban tanto…o más bien, nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gerald sonrió feliz. El programa ya terminaba y él podría regresar a su casa. Claro, antes tendría que pasar a redacción, ofrecerse a llevar a Helga a su casa (tenía la esperanza que lo rechazara), pasar a la tienda por una de esas comidas prohibidas por su esposa, pero que eran la delicia secreta de su hija y él, y… no, nada más. Entonces podría llegar a casa y tirarse en su cama. Vio a Helga sonreír también. Seguramente, también estaba pensando en regresar a su casa.

-"Bueno, hemos llegado a la última parte de preguntas y respuestas, con el famoso cuestionario de Bernard Pivot. Entonces…"- Gerald miró a Helga, quien sonreía abiertamente.

-"Dispara de una vez"- le respondió ella.

-"Ok. Vamos entonces"- Gerald leyó la pregunta en su tarjeta de presentación –"¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?"

-"Crimeny"

-"¿Existe siquiera esa palabra?…"- Gerald preguntó con los años de curiosidad acumulada.

-"¡Por supuesto que existe! Y es usada diariamente... ¡Ve algo de televisión gringa, Gerald! Ahora, que esté aprobada o no por la Real Academia de la Lengua, esa es otra historia que les corresponde a los lingüistas"- interrumpió Helga con su sonrisa clásica de autosuficiencia. Gerald elevó los ojos. Él sólo quería irse temprano a casa.

-"Bien, sigamos. ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?"

-"Supercalifragilisticoexpiali doso."

-"¿Qué?"- Gerald no pudo evitar preguntar. ¿De dónde rayos había venido eso?

-"¿Mary Poppins? En serio, ¿no tienes una hija que pudo obligarte a haber visto esa película?"- Helga respondió, gesticulando con incredulidad.

-"Sí, vi la película, pero estoy seguro que esa no es una palabra real"- Gerald, una vez más, lamentó que Helga fuese tan…Helga. Y su hija sólo deseaba aprender cómo se aplicaban las reglas de ortografía a …a esa cosa.

-"Uff, está bien. Si tanto insistes, te diré una palabra social y lingüísticamente aprobada y que menos me gusta: Geraldine."- Gerald decidió no hacer comentarios.

-"¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?"- Gerald vio a Helga reír maliciosamente al escuchar la pregunta.

-"Lo siento, no puedo responder esa pregunta. No en un horario y canal que no es estrictamente de adultos."

(En su casa, un hombre con cabeza de balón se ruborizó completamente)

-"¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?"- Gerald siguió rápidamente con la siguiente pregunta.

-"Muchas cosas. Soy una autora cascarrabias"- contestó Helga, medio-confesión, medio en broma.

-"¿Y algo que te desagrada en especial, de manera innata, que va más allá de ti?"- inquirió Gerald con simpatía, tras ese reconocimiento.

-"Ver cartas con faltas de ortografía."- Helga resopló -"En serio, es terrible. Sufro. Y empiezo a corregirlas; es algo que simplemente me supera."

-"Dime que no has llegado a corregir cartas de amor que has recibido"- Gerald sonrió mientras recordaba una de las historias más graciosas que recordaba de su adolescencia. Bueno, más bien de la de Arnold.

-"Eso es información confidencial. No responderé esa pregunta"- dijo Helga, imitando los aires de un jurista.

-"Bien, sigamos. ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que más placer te produce?"

-"La lluvia"- Helga sonrió. A Gerald le pareció extraño; no a mucha gente le gusta la lluvia, pero siguió adelante.

-"¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que aborreces escuchar?"

-"La lluvia"- Helga volvió a responder.

Gerald la miró interrogante. Helga suspiró.

-"La mayoría de las cosas más importantes en mi vida han ocurrido en días lluviosos, tanto las buenas como las malas. Siempre está lloviendo; es terrible. Así que apenas comienza el otoño, a mí se me aprieta el estómago tratando de imaginar qué es lo que va a pasar."

-"Eso es raro."

-"Dímelo a mí."

-"¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?"- preguntó Gerald.

Apenas Helga abrió la boca, se escucharon una serie consecutiva de varios pitidos que señalaban el uso de vocablos no permitidos en televisión.

-"¡Rayos, no tenía idea que existieran tantos!"- exclamó Gerald sorprendido, afirmándose de los brazos del sillón. Helga se encogió de hombros y sonrió con humildad, pero se notaba orgullosa de su conocimiento.

-"Bueno, sí. Pero si deseas saber mi favorito, es …"

Un nuevo pitido, y mucho más fuerte, se dejó oír. Tanto Gerald como Helga se taparon los oídos instantáneamente; lo mismo el público.

-"Aparte de tu profesión ¿Qué otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?"- Gerald preguntó, aún masajeándose los oídos y maldiciendo el sentido del humor del encargado de sonidos del programa.

-"Humm… posiblemente actriz. Creo que tengo talento."

Helga se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en el asiento.

-"¡Buenas Noches Hillwood! Ha sido una gran semana…"- Helga exclamó, imitando a Gerald. El aludido sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y decidió seguir con la siguiente pregunta.

-"¿Qué profesión nunca ejercerías?"

-"Conductora de un programa de televisión"- Gerald la miró fijo, con su ceja enarcada.

-"¿Qué? Es en serio."- Helga puso su mejor cara de inocente. Gerald no le creyó, pero siguió con la entrevista. Ella era buena actriz.

-"Si el Cielo existiera y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?"- Gerald se sorprendió al escuchar a Helga reírse.

-"Oh, no creo que llegue al cielo. De existir, posiblemente iría al Purgatorio, pero al cielo…lo veo difícil."

-"Pero imaginando. ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera?"

-"¡Buen trabajo! Ven, vamos adentro a descansar y hablar de negocios."

-"Sí, creo que puedo imaginar eso"- contestó Gerald sonriendo; habían terminado...casi. Suspiró y señaló al público -"A continuación, las preguntas de tus lectores en vivo y en directo."

Tanto Helga como Gerald se acomodaron en sus asientos. Gerald también acomodó su comunicador por si había alguna llamada que pasarían al aire.

Una persona del público había solicitado el micrófono, y valientemente, se puso de pie para preguntar.

-"Señora Geraldine, la labor de su fundación es algo admirable, pero desgraciadamente aún hay niños que no han recibido una mano amiga, no pueden canalizar sus sentimientos e incluso se sienten solos. ¿Qué mensaje le da a estos pequeños?"

Gerald vio a Helga tragar saliva. Qué bueno que a él no le hicieron esa pregunta, ni que él la había hecho.

-"Ehm, bueno, vaya pregunta"- titubeo Helga, con los ojos aún abiertos. Gerald la miró con simpatía.

-"Si, la fundación es una buena cosa"- Helga se notaba nerviosa -"Pero tienes razón; no basta y la mayoría de las personas tienen una sensación de soledad. Creo que le llaman vacío existencial o algo así. Pero en los niños, es realmente triste. Especialmente porque no es sólo una sensación, es real; muchos de verdad se encuentran solos, aunque tengan familias. Lo único que puedo decirles es que confíen en sí mismos, en saber que pueden hacer lo correcto, que son capaces de lograr lo que se propongan. Porque aunque los adultos a su alrededor pueden haberlos frustrado una y mil veces, ellos siempre se tendrán a sí mismos. Y esa es su mejor oportunidad, su mayor fortaleza y su principal recurso. Si creen en sí mismos y en sus capacidades, ¡diablos! Ellos pueden cambiar el mundo."

Otra voz se escuchó a continuación. Gerald se sorprendió al ver a una niña de unos ¿8, 10 años?, que por cierto, iba muy bien vestida.

-"Señora H. P. Geraldine, soy compañera de su hijo y quisiera saber si es cierto que en su próximo libro hablará sobre él y el colegio".

Gerald miró a Helga, quien parecía esforzarse en ocultar una mueca de enojo. ¿Cómo su ahijado lograba meterse en problemas, aún cuando no estaba presente? Era una habilidad que estaba más allá de su lógica y la de Phoebe.

-"Lamento decepcionarte, pero por contrato, no puedo hablar aún sobre el contenido de este nuevo libro ni nada relacionado"- respondió Helga, su tono de voz aún amable, aunque ligeramente más seco.

-"Pero usted dijo que le había entregado su ejemplar a un grupo de niños para que…"

-"lo revisarán, sí. Y tuve que solicitar un permiso o de lo contrario me arriesgaba a recibir una sanción."- Gerald vio a Helga suspirar -"no puedo responder esa pregunta; sólo desmentir cualquier rumor sobre filtraciones del libro, porque todas las personas que conocen su contenido están afectas al mismo contrato."

-"Humm"- la niña murmuró en su asiento.

Gerald se preguntó qué tipo de sanción recibiría Phillipe Bob esta vez. Ya estaba castigado visitando a Arnie y a Lila.

Otra persona tomó el micrófono y Gerald vio a Helga relajarse un poco.

-"Hola, señora, señorita, H.P. Geraldine."- dijo un nervioso adolescente.

-"Buenas noches"- le respondió Helga sonriendo.

-"ehm, sí, jeje, yo…este, quería preguntar…"- el joven hizo una pausa-"¿Cuándo saldrá su próximo libro?, ¿será una continuación de su best seller _Confesión_? Sé que no puede adelantar nada, pero realmente sería grandioso saber eso."- el joven hizo otra pausa, tras hablar tan atropelladamente -"Por cierto, creo que escribe muy bien."

Gerald se rió del pobre chico, lo más sutil que pudo.

-"Ehm, gracias. No puedo hablar del contenido de mi próximo libro, pero agradezco el interés. La fecha aún está en conversaciones, pero sospecho que será un poco antes de Navidad. La editorial se encargará de empapelar la ciudad con anuncios cuando se decida la fecha de lanzamiento."- Helga sonrió al joven, quien murmuró un rápido y nervioso gracias, antes de devolver el micrófono.

A Gerald le hablaron por el intercomunicador.

-"Parece que tenemos una llamada de un admirador"- dijo mirando a Helga -"¿Aló?"

Por el altavoz se escucharon los gritos de alegría y sorpresa de un grupo de jóvenes.

-_"¡Estamos al aire!"_

-_"Habla tú!"_

-_"No, tú"_

-_"¡Qué emoción!"_

-_"¡Aayy!"_

-_"H. P. Geraldine, soy tu mayor fans y quisiera…"_

-_"¡No, yo soy tu mayor fan!"_

-_"Está H. P. Geraldine; estamos hablando con H. P. Geraldine…"_

-_"¡Aaaaah!"_

Y la llamada se cortó repentinamente.

-"Eso sí fue raro"- dijo Helga, sus ojos abiertos como sorprendida.

-"Sí, realmente lo fue"- apoyó Gerald, pero se llevó una mano a su intercomunicador-"Parece que tenemos otra llamada…"

-_"Hello…Alou…"_- se escuchó en el set.

-"¿Hola?"- saludó Gerald.

-_"Yes…ehm, buenas nouches. Well, i…yo desear saludar a la poetess H. "_

-"Thank you?"- respondió Helga.

-_"Do you speak english? Oh, so thanks! I wanna say you're amazing. I don't speak Spanish, I understand a bit, but I'm learning for you. Your poetry is original and refreshing, so cool."_

-"Gracias. Thank you, again. Any question?"- respondió Helga. Gerald enarcó una ceja. No recordaba que Helga hablara inglés.

-"Emm… Tal vez nuestro espectadores les gustaría saber lo qué están conversando"- dijo Gerald en voz baja, incómodo y avergonzado. Él, un hombre de mundo, pero con un dominio mediocre del inglés en una conversación.

Gerald vio la ceja de Helga enarcada, la sonrisa casi diabólica…

-"No habla español, pero ha leído mis poemas"- dijo Helga. Gerald se preguntó qué comentario sarcástico habría reprimido, y luego, si realmente deseaba saberlo.

-"_Well, maybe, do you thinks make conferences on…London? _"

-"London? Hacer una conferencia en Londres…"- Helga pareció pensar -"Well, if someone invited me, sure, why not? I would have to plan, of course, but at the moment there are no plans. Maybe before Christmas, maybe after…."

-"Really?"

-"Well, I need to solicit permission…to my editor, hehehe"- Helga rió -"Yeah, she's like a mom. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa que involucre conferencias o charlas asociadas a mi trabajo, debo consultarlo con la editorial."

Gerald iba a comentar que ella dictaminaba muchas cosas de la editorial. Y por eso, tenía impresionantes discusiones con la editora cuando estaban en desacuerdo. Una señora muy amable, pero con quién no le gustaría trabajar. Sin embargo, decidió no mencionarlo. Además…

-"Bueno, ya tenemos que cerrar el programa"- el letrero luminoso había aparecido por última vez esta noche -"Pero tomaremos una última llamada…¿Si?"

-"_Buenas noches. Yo quería felicitar a la gran escritora que nos llena de orgullo a todos los que nacimos y vivimos en Hillwood._"

-"Bien, gracias una vez más"- dijo Helga.

-_"y preguntar ¿Desde cuándo escribe? ¿Hubo alguien en particular que la haya incentivado a ello?"_

-"Interesantes preguntas"- dijo Gerald, sonriendo a Helga. Eran tantos años de conocerse…mirar hacia atrás resultaba gracioso si se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas. Helga poetisa, Helga y Arnold; él casado, con hija; él con su propio show de televisión…

-"Sí, interesante"- Helga le sonrió, pero parecía una sonrisa casi nerviosa.

-"Uff… comencé a escribir a los ¿cinco? seis años, apenas aprendí a escribir. Pero recuerdo haber inventado pequeños versos desde antes"- Helga sonrió con una mirada de ternura en su cara -"Y si, existieron muchas personas que me incentivaron a que escribiera, mostrándome que era un don y no algo para avergonzarse. Los profesores que tuve, la psicóloga que alguna vez visité, mis amigos, especialmente mi mejor amiga, mi familia…en realidad tengo mucho que agradecer, incluso a esos patanes que dieron pie a mi segundo libro"- Helga rió.

Gerald miró curioso. ¿Le estaba agradeciendo? ¿Estaba dando las gracias? ¿Y cuándo fue a la psicóloga? Phoebe nunca le contó los secretos de Helga. Su Phoebe era muy discreta. Confiaba que eso significara que Helga no conociera sus secretos tampoco.

-_"¿Pero hubo alguien que fuese su inspiración, su musa? El primer libro es de amor, y muchos poemas son románticos"_

-"Para mí, la poesía fue el modo que me permitió expresarme, descubrirme a mí misma y desarrollarme como persona. Es más que un trabajo o un hobbie; es parte de mí. Ahora, sí, hubo alguien que fue mi primera inspiración, pero por respeto a su derecho a la privacidad, mantendré su anonimato."

-"Ooohh…"- la ligera exclamación de frustración del público se dejó oír. También Gerald se quejó.

-"A ver, aclaremos algo. Me alegra profundamente que les gusten mis poemas, me llena de felicidad ser considerada tan buena escritora. Pero eso no significa que voy a revelar datos de mi vida íntima por tener más atención. ¿Ok?"- dijo Helga, de pie, con su clásica actitud. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-"Lo que tú digas, H. P. Geraldine"- respondió Gerald, casi por inercia -"Bien, finalmente, ha llegado el fin del programa. H.P. Geraldine, una vez más, agradezco tu visita y tu disposición a mostrarnos a la autora más allá de los libros. De verdad, muchas gracias."

-"Sí, sí. No fue tan malo"- sonrió Helga. Gerald evitó elevar sus ojos y continuó el cierre.

-"Y agradecer a nuestro público y televidentes su preferencia. Recuerden disfrutar su vida, sean cuidadosos; no hagan rabear a una autora cascarrabias. Y nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Buenas Noches Hillwood! Hasta la próxima."- Gerald sonrió de pie mientras los aplausos sonaban. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La música de cierre se dejó oír. Y el televisor se apagó en respuesta al control remoto.

Helga le había dicho que no era necesario, que no se preocupara. Pero, bueno, era un incorregible Cabeza de Balón; además estaba lloviznando y eso era casi una señal. Sonriendo, tomó las llaves, el celular y un paraguas, y cerró la puerta.

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxo**

**N/A:** _Ya llegó la hora de decir adiós, pero pronto volveremos con…más diversiones. Abner-Porky_… Ehm, no, no era de aquí. No importa.

Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Gracias por todos los comentarios, elección de favoritos y elegirme como autora favorita (siempre me impacta). Traté de responder lo mejor que pude las preguntas que hicieron, e incluir algunos reviews del último capítulo, jejeje. Fue con cariño. Espero no ofender a nadie; me inspiré en dichos comentarios para poner más preguntas. Y eso.

Lo de Gerald y su mediocre inglés… bueno, me recordé de un conductor de televisión chileno que, como decirlo, mostró al aire que las lenguas extranjeras no eran su fuerte. No lo vi, pero parece que fue bastante bochornoso. Cada cierto tiempo lo recuerdan y se ríen de él…él aprendió a reírse de sí mismo. Humm…no estoy segura de querer estar en la piel de Gerald cuando vea a Helga de nuevo en una situación más informal…yo creo que ahí ella si le diría algún comentario sarcástico.

Lo de la hija de Gerald y Mary Poppins…digamos que obligó de algún modo a su madrina (Helga) a ver la película y analizar esa palabra fonética, gramatical y ortográficamente.

Y sobre el final, sólo aclarar que Arnold va a ir a buscar a Helga al canal. Yo creo que para Arnold, la lluvia la relaciona con Helga.

Bueno, saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
